


a person’s weight as they lie on top of you

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [17]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Marriage, Mornings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Syd wakes up on the first day of his marriage, and thinks about how lucky he is.





	a person’s weight as they lie on top of you

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(a person’s weight as they lie on top of you)_

Syd wakes with a mouthful of long hair. He blinks vaguely up at the ceiling before realizing vaguely there’s a slender weight atop him. That’s right, Lyfia. He clears the hair from his lips and hopes she doesn’t realize what happened there. He sighs softly, relaxing back with a smile. Lyfia’s weight is warm and slack against him, really only half atop him.

They really are married. It still seems like an incredibly exciting dream. He secures an arm around her waist, keeping her a little closer.

Newly married… their wedding had been yesterday, like a hazy dream full of all of their friends. And Lyfia, front and center in all of his memories, a beautiful vision in cream-colored silk and rose-pink lace, her long hair braided and crowned with a wreath of pink roses and bluebells.

She’d taken his breath away nearly every time he looked at her. He nuzzles her hair gently, relishing in the sweet scent of honeysuckle and vanilla that had become her favorite perfume.

Lyfia murmurs in her sleep, pushing her face further against his chest, wiggling a little further atop him. His arm was kind of pins and needles, but that was fine. Her comfort outweighs his own at current moment, still only half awake.

A glance at the clock some period of time later finally tells him it’s obscenely late. Syd sighs, a bit wistful, before extracting his arm, kissing his  beautiful bride awake. Lyfia murmurs a gentle protests, but her eyes open and she yawns widely, stretching. Syd takes a moment to do the same.

“Mm, breakfast?” She asks softly. Syd smiles.

“Bud told me he’d make sure something was waiting. Want to find out what he sent up?” He invites her, and she accepts with a sweet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
